Silent Maraurder
by Maxie1514
Summary: My name is Cecelia Lupin never heard of me? I didn’t think so. I’m the twin sister of Remus Lupin. I’m what you might call the silent Marauder. This is my life. siriusoc


_August 18 (my birthday)_

Dear diary, My name is Cecelia Lupin never heard of me? I didn't think so. I'm the twin sister of Remus Lupin. I'm what you might call the silent Marauder. Me and Remus look almost nothing alike. I have dark brown hair with almost black eyes. While Remus… well you know Remus blond hair with blue/ gray eyes. Many people think that we have the same face structure, you know same eye shape, chin, ears, nose. We are both some what tall. We both also love to read. Remus likes school books and has never read the same book twice, While I love to read books over and over again. We both also have the same two best friends James Potter and Sirius Black. Remus also hangs out with Peter Pettigrew who gives me the creeps. We are both also friends with Lily Evans. Though you can't hang around with Lily and James at the same time because James will ask Lily out then they will start yelling at each other, basically a disaster. Last year our 6th year we as in James, Peter, Sirius and me became illegal animagus, because Remus is a _werewolf. _It's all working out ok. Well there's my first entry. There may be more coming because we're about to start a 7th and last year at Hogwarts!

_Celi_

--

A few Weeks later-

"Celi hurry up."

"I'm coming" I ran down the stairs, "I can't believe it's our last year!"

"You've been saying that all summer" said Remus sounding bored.

"I'm a girl I like to repeat things. You should know that by now."

"Yeah, Yeah" sighed Remus.

"So are you finally going to tell Lils that you a werewolf this year?"

"You always ask me that and the answer is always the same."

"Yes but it's always the same answer when James asks Lily out but things could change any time." I said mysteriously.

"What do you know that I don't"

"Nothing my dear sweet brother, and besides we're twins if there was something then you would already know twin-telepathy remember?" I smirked.

"Remus, Cecelia get down here." we ran down stairs.

"Where are your trunks?" asked our mother

"Our backpacks" Remus answered (we had shrunk them then made them lighter.)

"Are you ready?" mom asked. We nodded.

"Wait for each other this time got it?" she said speaking mostly to me. We nodded. "Well get going then don't want to be late, have a good school year" I stepped in to the fire place shouted "St. Mungo's" then was gone. A few seconds later Remus arrived and they exited the hospital. It was about 2 miles from st. Mungo's to the train station. 15 minuets later we were just entering the station when two people ran into to us. Literally stuff whet flying everywhere.

"Look who it is" I said sarcastically

"Shut up, Celi"

"Why don't you Black"

"What's with all this Black stuff. It's Padfoot remember Pad… Foot."

"I can see why you two are friends."

"Yeah if they weren't we would have to put up with them." we all laughed.

"Well if you make fun of us then maybe we'll just have to bug you more."

"NO" shouted Remus and James.

"I see we're loved."

"No kidding" Sirius and I started to walk towards the platform.

" Celi," I turned around lily Evans was walking toward me.

"Hey Lils how's your summer been?"

"It was fun my family and I went to Wisconsin over in the United States and went to Wisconsin Dells, water and theme park city. It was so fun. How about you?"

"James and Sirius came over to our house for Remus and my birthday. I would've invited you but I figured you'd want to save your voice so you could yell at James today" we both laughed.

"Thanks" said Lily "But I did get you a present it's in my trunk. Come on Alice and Molly are waiting for us in our compartment."

"All right bye guys" I said to my brother and his friends. lily and I walked away.

"Guess what I head girl!" Lily said

"Cool"

"So do you know who the head boy is?"

"How would I know" I asked her

"You know almost everything"

"Yeah, I guess your right about that. But I don't think you want to know who the head boy is."

"Why not, who is I can handle it."

I hesitated "it's James Potter"

"WHAT"

"Lily calm down"

"Why did Dumbldore give HIM head boy?"

"Don't look at me. I don't know the answer to that one." I said. We reached our compartment.

"Hey Celi,"

"Hi Molly, Alice"

"How was your summer?"

"Good yours?"

"I was okay."

"Knock, knock" it was Arthur Weasley. Molly's boyfriend.

"Hey Arthur"

"Wanna come sit with me?" molly nodded and left with him.

"We better get to the prefect meeting" Alice got up

"Fine then leave me." I said putting on my pouty face.

"Oh I'm sure you'll get over it." they left. I sat in the compartment for about 5 minutes. Then decided it was to quite and left for Sirius's compartment. I found him sitting by himself looking out the window.

"Hey" I said sitting down opposite to him.

"Hey why aren't you in your compartment."

"Molly left me to go sit with Arthur and Alice and Lily had to go to the prefect meeting. Where's peter?"

"With his 'girlfriend'." Sirius said. We both laughed. Every one knew of Peter's 'girlfriend' she was a year younger and very desperate. You kind of had to be going out with peter pettigrew. We sat in silence until the trolley lady came. We both got extra food for everyone else. After about 10 minutes Sirius and I were playing chess. Half way through the game Remus and James came in. Lily surprisingly was with them.

"Lils what are you doing. And why aren't you yelling at James?" I asked.

"I think that if they are going to be able to work together they shouldn't be yelling or asking each other out every five minutes." said my brother

"And Alice went to sit with frank."

"They're finally going out?" I asked. Lily nodded.

Okay so will probably be a Sirius/Cecelia, Lily/James and maybe a mention of Remus/oc, molly/Arthur, and Alice/ frank. Please Review. Next chapter they are at Hogwarts.


End file.
